New Who
by NikolahMikaelson
Summary: Hello, names the doctor or you can call me whatever you want, I've been around a very long time. Seems like thousands of years, though I suppose you would call it that if time is meaningless to you. I had spent years believing that, until a few years ago when it had caught up to me. My take on a different 12th doctor being there in Day Of The Doctor, FemDoctor, 12th Doctor
1. Prologue

Hey everyone this is my new story, the New Who I started writing this soon after seeing Doctor Who - The Day of The Doctor. And haven't got around to completing it til now. Yay, so this is my take on having a future doctor, the twelve, back before finding out that Peter Capaldi would be playing the role. This is not meaning to replace him because he isn't a good doctor. I love him as the 12th doctor though he ties in 4th on my doctors after Tennant, Davidson and Smith. It is also not like I want to be the doctor as some may interpret, and I wrote this because I thought it would be funny to have a different spin of things. In this case the Doctor as a women. So I hope you do try to enjoy, forgive any false AUish-nis and if it isn't exactly your cup of tea...

All rights reserved to the many who have partaken in creating the show.

 **Prologue**

Hello, names the doctor or you can call me whatever you want, I've been around a very long time. Seems like thousands of years, though I suppose you would call it that if time is meaningless to you. I had spent years believing that, until a few years ago when it had caught up to me. But that is not my story to tell, more of it's not in my time to tell. Confusing right, Clara said it would be good for me to have a journal. So here it is, I've been travelling for a long, long time and one of the adventures that I will mostly remember would be one I had not one, not two, not three but four times and as far as I can tell it won't be repeated a fifth time. This experience I had changed the way I viewed one of my lives. One of which I was ashamed of until this very day. This is the day. This is my day


	2. Chapter One - Part One

**Chapter 1 - Part 1**

Today I got up walking out of my messy room full of junk I haven't been able to give up in over a thousand years. Curse my male regenerations, unlike my past selves, I repeat selves, I had decided I need a wardrobe change, something which was more modern. Kind of hard if modern doesn't stay modern anymore. At least it was better than some of the past pieces of clothing I had worn. I shudder every time, so I decided to scrap the bow ties and ridiculously long ties and find something which would fit my female self. Clara had insisted in taking me shopping, I suggested intergalactic but Clara disagreed after the amount of trouble we got in last time. Instead we walked down Main Street in New York City 2015 a place she felt fairly comfortable with. In the end we had gone for jeans, tank tops, fake leather jackets and combat boots. Clara had acted really different after I had regenerated who could blame her. One minute I was some psycho 28/1000 year old alien male who insisted on acting like a child half the time. Then the next minute I was a blond haired, blue eyed, 5'6, gorgeous dashing regenerated self who had grown up in under a minute, a very good job I must do say so myself.

So any way back to me, now, present. Just like any other day walked down the stairs after a good 4 hours of sleep, grabbing an apple not a banana and heading to the consol room. It hadn't changed much since my last design a bit cleaner, more spacious and had desided I was sick of the dark gray moody colour and gone for a full on bright white. Spent about an hour fixing before I found myself looking at a peachy looking Clara her hair wet and rubbing a towel to dry it.

"Did you have any good dreams?" I asked.

"I had one about visiting Rome back in BC. How about you Doctor, what did you dream?" She asked smiling.

"I dreamed that we had visited Greece back in 776 BC the first Olympian games, always dreamt of going there never go around to it." This was a Doctor to Clara thing we did every morning, usually my dreams ended up being more interesting then hers.

"I believe that shall suffice, just make sure I'm back on planet Earth by the 20/01/2015 at 5:30 sharp" she said walking over to the consol.

"What's so important about 2015, state elections I get, you already put your vote in a month ago, in fact I put mine in, in 2 years' time" I said growing suspicious of her chipper attitude.

"I have a...date" I bursted out laughing.

"You, Clara Oswald, a date" I said shaking with laughter, she looked sadly back at me her cheeriness had moved away.

"Yeah, so, you don't think I can go out with a guy" she said unhappy.

"No, no, you can go out with any guy you like, go out with King Henry or Isaman Waiterlove from the planet Zoshe, you can go out with young princes for all you like. It's just that 2-3 years time you'll be happily married and expecting a little Oswald" tears started to well up at the thought but I forced them back.

"Oh, come on doctor, it's just a date, probably won't even get to the second one. I won't date him if you would like?" She said smiling sympathetically.

"Ok, so Athens, Greece, Europe, Planet Earth, the year 776BC, the year that starts the first games that would go on till 4251 when the games were cancelled because the intergalactic games took over. How about it, first class two lovely ladies like ourselves, costumes in the back, and yes Clara I will wear a toga, so let us be..." I stopped mid sentence seeing that a time fissure opened up.

"Clara, the games are going to have to wait another day" she nodded back staring up at the fissure.

"I remember this bit, but it's like I have forgotten the rest, doctor how is that possible?" she asked confused, who can blame her.

"Time works differently, not even I can remember what happens next. I'd hate to admit it but it is in fact very wibbly-wobbly, timey- wimey" the time fissure gave a lurch we stood back quickly before a red fez came out.

"Oh no not a fez, fez's aren't cool, I mean it's a fez" I complained to Clara who smirked back at me.

"Didn't you say..."

"Don't, don't even bring it up" I said grabbing the fez off the floor before throwing it back in.

"Ok Clara, foods in the fridge, phone rings answer it, it's me if it's not, then write down their name, number, time, year and planet and we will get back to them. You get in serious trouble press the green button and the Tardis will home onto me and for goodness sake, whatever you do, do not press the red button." I finished off before grabbing my jacket of the rack and grabbing a simple dark tan coloured scarf to go with my dark blue tank top. Clara nodded back understanding my instructions perfectly.

"Well this is brilioso" she looked at me weirdly.

"Did you just, never mind just go, sooner you get back the sooner we can go to the Olympics" she said before giving me a slight push towards the fissure. I ran and jumped through it.

Ending up on the other side, I was surrounded by trees, looking dazed I spotted two men both wearing strange suits. I tilted my head in confusion before realising it was me.

"Well this is new" the tall skinny one muttered to myself who was wearing a bowtie.

"She a companion of yours?" he asked. 11 looked at me curiously before shaking his head "maybe a future one"

"Well it's sad none of you can recognise me" I said raising my eyebrows before pulling out my custom made sonic which was around the same size with a light blue lighted spiral which spun all the way to the top.

"Oh" they said at the same time before raising their eyebrows in unison. They frowned then 10 asked,

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"So what's this all about eh? I had plans you know" said to the both of them who were gaping. I took the opportunity to study what I had looked like, circling them I noticed how skinny 10 was. For the cheek of it, I slapped him in the rear before standing in front of them, 10 turned to 11.

"Did she? Did I just?" he said lost for words, 11 nodded back staring suspiciously.

"Well who is she?" I looked around and saw two red haired twins wearing a yellow dress.

"What are you two doing here? I'm busy." 10 said whispering to us.

"Yeah, I can see that," I muttered to 11 who nodded happily.

"Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?" he said grinning at 10 who looked disturbed. 11 then put on a fez that I had thrown in to the time fissure.

"Hello, ladies." He said flirting with the two of them, I shook my head.

"Don't start," 10 said telling 11 to lay off. I grabbed the darn fez off 11's head before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

"Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business." 11 said smirking, I rolled my eyes at the two of them. This is what happened when you added them together.

"One of them is a Zygon." 10 whispered, my eyes widened.

"Mate, seriously?" I asked glaring.

"Urgh. I'm not judging you." 11 said disgustedly.

"Well, I certainly am, and let me tell you I have put a stop to our childish mind, that your infectious ego has created" I said not impressed, they both glared at me, I glared back. The time fissure gave another lurch. The three of us put on our glasses even though the three of us had perfect vison. Mine where big and black and covered a third of my face.

"Oh, lovely." We said smiling with each other, looks like we did have something in common.

"Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run." 10 said dismissing them turning his full attention back to the time fissure.

"But what about the creature?" they both asked at the same time.

"Where did you pick up these two?" I asked giving a nervous smile at the two who looked the exact same.  
"Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one." 10 said coming up with a simple solution like always. In my 12th form I preferred 10 from 11 he was more practical and sensible with a hint bit of cheekiness.

"Course, my love." They both said before one of them came up to 10.

"Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet." Before she kissed him, I cowered behind my 11th regeneration shuddering and almost felt like barfing 11 looked not far off.

"Thanks. Lovely." 10 said breathlessly. Before the 2nd Elizabeth said running up to him.

"I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again" she said before kissing him as well

"Well, won't that be nice?" 10 said seeing them go.

"One of those was a Zygon." 11 and I said at the same time raising our eyebrows at him.

"Yeah." He said still looking.

"Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers." 11 said looking nervously.

"Yeah." 10 said looking at the 2 of us.

"Venom sacs in the tongue." I interjected.

"Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you." 10 said nodding at the 2 of us.

"Doctor, is that you?" Clara asked. I turned my attention back to the fissure smiling at the sound of Clara's voice.

"She mine or yours?" I asked 11 who shrugged.

"Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?" 11 asked. Ok she was his.

"Doctor are you there?" I heard Clara say, she sounded more like my Clara. In fact, I believe she was.

"Clara, that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are you, why can I hear my voice?" she asked confused.

"Ah, umm" I stumbled.

"Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?" another Clara asked.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"England, 1562." He replied.

"You're in England, I thought you said Athens," Clara said suspiciously.

"Plans change, people change, small world huh" I said smiling a bit there was 3 of me and 2 of her.

"Who are you talking to?" both the Clara's asked.

"Myself." The three of us replied.

"Can you come back through?" 11 Clara asked.

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!" 11 said taking of his fez and throwing it in.

"Nothing here." Both of them said.

"Why can I hear myself talking" they both said again.

"So where did it go?" 11 asked ignoring the previous question.

"Okay, the two of you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?" 10 asked the 2 of us.

"I don't remember."

"I got nothing"

"How can you forget this?" 10 asked believing it hard to forget seeing yourself. Turning to me he added.

"Seriously, you have no excuse, you've done it twice."

"Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!" 11 said smartly. Both of them pulling out their screwdrivers before reversing the polarity. I stand on the side lines watching them in disbelief.

"It's not working." 11 said confused, I rolled my eyes.

"This is what the oncoming storm has been reduced to" I muttered and I was again shot another glare.

"We're both reversing the polarity." 10th said rolling his eyes, I swear it was like teaching a two year old you to always flush the toilet, I suppose in some ways it was more advanced than that.

"Yes, I know that." Still not getting it. I slapped my hand to my face.

"Seriously your older then him, how are you not getting this?" I sighed.

"There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity. 12 is standing over there doing nothing which means the polarity switch isn't working" no sooner than 10 had said this I saw a gray haired old man step out of which, my posture stiffened. No it can't be why him.

"Anyone lose a fez?" he asked, it was him, The Warrior, the one who all of us past 4 regenerations have tried to forget. The trouble he had caused us to remember and always remember before we had officially died.

"You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?" 10 asked rudely to him, to me, to us.

"Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor." He said, we all raised our eyebrows and gulped.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place." 10 said staring at him.

"Good. Right. Well, who are you boys and young lady? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?" he asked and we stared at him shocked, I coughed.

"His companions? Her I get" 10 motioned over towards me.

"Hey!"

"They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?" after he had asked the three of us held up our sonic screwdrivers.

"Really?" he asked I shrugged a yes.

"Yeah."

"Really"

"You're me? The three of you?" Warrior doctor asked.

"Yep."

"Even that one?" he asked looking suspiciously to 11. I snorted and high fived 10 as 11 exclaimed a,

"Yes."

"You're my future selves? Even her, you sure you're not my companion, since when have I been female?" he asked looking surprised.

"Yes" the two of us said together, while I muttered and 'oi' to the old man. As he had advanced forward our screwdrivers turned and pointed at him.

"Am I having a midlife crisis? Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost." He exclaimed growing more and more tired of us with every passing minute.

"Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing." 10 said rudely.

"Yeah, it's like, Look at me I'm the King of England, oh muh ha." I said with a strong male British accent.

"Though I suppose it is true, which one of you married the Widowed Queen of New, New Britain?" 10 cracked up a smirk before adding a small not me, nodding in 11's direction.

"Brave words, Dick van Dyke" a group of soldiers ran up to us. Waving their swords at us lead by a nobleman.

"Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head." He stated, Queen of England? What Queen of England?

"Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day." The Warrior muttered, I rolled my eyes at the men encircling us.

"There's a precedent for that." I heard the other woman's voice from the time fissure.

"What is that?" the head guard asked the four of us, well me, as both 10 and 11 pointed their screwdrivers at the men.

"Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?" The Warrior pointed out, I smirked and went over and stood beside him, he may be old and have done quite a few terrible deeds but man he could point out the painfully obvious, much like me to my surprise.

"That thing, what witchcraft is it?" The Head guard asked fearfully.

"Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!" 11 asked, I shook my head and allowed him to take the lead, hopefully the stupidity would remove the risk of a threat by these soldiers' minds.

"Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?"

"He talking to me?" One of the Clara's asked while the other added quietly.

"Why am I the witch?"

"Clara?" 11 asked again.

"Hello?" the second Clara replied. This is all too confusing for me.

"Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?" 11 asked.

"What he said?" His Clara added.

"Yes, tiny bit more colour," 11 said disappointed.

"Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs." 10 and 11 seemed confident by the turn of events. But I could just picture my Clara cringing at the reply.

"Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her." 11 nodded.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked hurriedly.

"It's a timey-wimey thing." 11 replied,

"Timey what? Timey-wimey?" Warrior doctor looked dumbfounded, poor old man.

"I've no idea where he picks that stuff up." 10 shook his head.

"I agree," I took a step back and put my hands up in mock surrender as I looked at the company around us.

"I don't know who this man is." I could hear Clara sniggering, obviously about the answer I gave her not just 10 minutes ago.

From the distance of the trees I saw one of the Elisabeth's returning. Everyone around us fell down to their knees.

"The Queen. The Queen." They proclaimed as it suddenly occurred to me whose presence I was in.

"Wait! Is that Elisabeth, Elisabeth," I looked over to the others that were still standing much like myself. "Queen Elisabeth the 1st,"

"You're only just working this out now?" 10 said as his eyebrows widened.

"Who did you think it was?" 11 asked confused.

"The Virgin Queen" my eyebrows narrowing.

"Yep." 10 replied popping the 'p,' did a double take as I snorted slightly.

"I take it back, this regenerations' either plain stupid or a genius.

The Queen coughed turning the attention back onto her as she addressed the four of us.

"You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you."

"Which one are you?" The 10th doctor asked. "What happened to the other one?"

"Indisposed. Long live the Queen." She smirked as the soldiers chanted.

"Long live the Queen."

"Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower." She commanded.

"That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate." 10 said pointing at the Zygon Queen.

"Since when has that ever worked?" I asked rolling my eyes and turning back to the Queen.

"And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked." 11 added, I could tell he was enjoying it.

"Oh, shut up." 10 said annoyed.

"Venom sacs in the tongue." 11 argued.

"How does that even taste, like Sulphur I'm guessing?" I joined in.

"Seriously, stop it." 11 exasperated.

"No, hang on." The 10th Doctor said as he thought over the last conversation.

"The Tower. Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower." My eyebrows were almost to the roof by now.

"Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?" He asked thinking himself hilarious. What was he planning?

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" Warrior said not at all impressed with how this regeneration turned out.

"Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes, grouchy and Granddad."

"Granddad?"

"I'm not grouchy, why am I the grouchy one?"

"They're not sandshoes."

"Yes, they are." We both exclaimed agreeing with each other.

"Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly, very few emerge again." Elisabeth said not at all impressed with our reaction to the news. From the Fissure I heard a faint.

"Dear God, that man's clever. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

As we were manhandled and dragged away.

"Hold on, wait, where are you going?" I could hear my Clara calling.

"Clara, turn on emergency programing 324 in the TARDIS it should stabilise the fissure till I return." I called back as they dragged us from out of the woods and stuffed us into a small confined carriage.

DW

"Come on, you lot, get in there." The Warder of the Tower of London shouts as his men throw us in head first. First ten then eleven and I follow as Warrior comes in last. All of them manage to evade falling flat on their faces. Apart from me as per usual I fall onto the dusty prison floor. I groaned as I got up and dusted myself off while moaning.

The guard slams the door behind him as I glared at his retreating figure from behind the door.

"Gee's, they could have been a bit more polite about it, it wasn't as if we tried to put up a fight. If anything we were well-mannered. I hope you getting us into this mess was well worth it." I stated as I watched as 11 picks up a long metal nail and checks the malleability as he starts to scratch onto one of the prison pillars.

"Four of us in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon." 10 states as the two of us watch him questionably. "What are you doing?"'

"Getting us out." He said as if it were obvious. I could hear the whirring of the Sonic Screw driver as I look over to the Warrior who looked as though he was doing a better job of getting us out then Scratchy Nails over here.

"The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive." 10 stated as if it were as plain as day as 11 joked sarcastically.

"Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?"

"Okay," 10 started as he got ready as if to debrief us. So the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me, Chinny and Blondie, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?"

I watched at him curiously as he looked over my shoulder as if to look at someone else. I turned to see no one there.

"Oi, Chinny?" 11 looked upset as 10 said.

"Yeah, you do have a chin."

"Blondie that's insulting, what's wrong with being blonde?" I joined in.

"It's not Ginger" He said as if it was as obvious and as plain as day. I rolled my eyes.

After that we were plagued by few minutes of silence, as we all did our own thing. 11 was still annoyingly scratching random digits onto a wall, while 10 was pacing. I couldn't tell which one was worse, while the old guy stood scanning the sonic again over the door of the cell.

As I lay against one of the various pillars in the old dungeon, in the Tower of London. Mindlessly brushing out the knots in my hair. I finally found myself at peace. Surrounded by (no matter how annoying), men who have shared same life experiences, though it distressed me greatly that I knew everything about them, but they knew nothing about me.

Hearing the old man's voice pipe up I turned towards him.

"In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate." He said though it was pointless at least it got 10 to finally stop his pacing as he added interested.

"We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level. Even the sonic would take years." I sighed when 10 went backed to wondering mindlessly.

"No, no, the sonic would take centuries." He said partially agreeing. "Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey."

He said before adding, "Do the two of you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? At least Grumps over there can at least act like an adult from time to time. Oh, the way all you three look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread."

"It must be really recent for you." 10 said gloomily, as I hummed in agreement.

"Recent?" He asked.

"The Time War. The last day. The day you killed them all." 11 said just as gloomy.

"The day we killed them all." 10 interjected.

"Same thing." I added quietly though all three could hear me perfectly.

"I don't talk about it." I looked up at him mildly interested. Who was he talking too?

"You're not talking about it. There's no one else here." 10 said going back once again to pacing.

"Did you ever count?" I heard.

"Count what?" 11 asked looking back over to him before scratching again.

"How many children there were on Gallifrey that day?" And the scratching stopped momentarily, as we all looked over to the Warrior.

"I have absolutely no idea." 11 replied.

"How old are you now?" The warrior asked.

"Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am." Only 1200 and something, oh, how I wish I could be that young again.

"Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?" The scratching got louder and louder before he stopped.

"Tell me, what would be the point?" He asked heatedly.

"Two point four seven billion." 10th said livid at 11.

"You did count!" The Warrior exclaimed.

"You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?"

"I moved on."

"Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?" 10 said angry, I sighed pulling my knees closer into my chest as I rested my head on them.

"Spoilers." 11 replied, like him to pick that up from River.

"No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going." He argued.

"No, you really wouldn't." 11 said back to him. I snorted, I wasn't even happy and I laughed. Soon I couldn't stop.

"How about you? You seem awfully quiet up until now, how long did it take you? or did you forget when he did."

"It doesn't matter." I smirked as I looked over to the wall in front of me.

"It doesn't matter?" 10 asked frowning.

"It doesn't matter how many people died on Gallifrey." I clarified getting up from the floor and walking over to the nail the 11th dropped onto the floor and finished scratching out the numerals once I figured out he was writing out coordinates.

"You're that far gone and it doesn't matter to you." The old man, looked curiously.

"No, no it doesn't, I've been around longer then you could ever imagine. You understand it as well as I do, the pain, living on your own, being the last of your kind, immortal and alone. Watching as planets are born and then end in a blaze of fire and death. They go so quickly, faster than the speed of life. You stand still for even moment to look back and then it's gone. This is how the entire universe works, why should Gallifrey be any different? Why should counting out the dead matter?" I asked.

"Why should the dead matter?" Ten scoffed disgusted in me, or well him I suppose.

"You are still a child, new and raw from the time war, burying his past in saving the lives of those in the present. The man in the bowtie, is only just starting to understand that. Have you wondered why he acts like one, a child, innocent and oblivious to the effects of the crimes we have committed? When you get to my age you will finally understand the meaning of loneliness in a cold dark, expanse of a universe.

"And just how old are you?" He asked.

"Over two thousand years. You all have that to look forward to, especially you. Quite closely in the future, may I add." I said handing the nail back to 11 as I walk away.

"I don't know who you are, either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea." The Warrior said, finally as dreadful of us as we were of him.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
